west side story elsanna edition
by elsannafan55
Summary: Anna is Hans westerguard sister leader of the crips. Elsa is part of the emrolds when they meet at the dance it is love at first sight and soon they are doing everything to be together. but when things start taking a turn for the worst can Anna and Elsa bring the two gangs together or will this be another Romeo and Juliet ? read to find out
1. chapter 1 it begins

Hans's Pov.

I and the guys were hanging out at the park when we see some Emroled walke past. "Hey Grease!" I yell, she stops and turns around.

"Me, you son of a bitch?" she called back.

I started at her, with the gang following, she started off running in the other direction and she rounded the corner and we ran right into the rest of the emrolds. That's when we started to run away, until we got back to the park where the rest of the gang was waiting, they saw that we were in trouble and we ducked and they jump right over us and at those emrolleds. We kept running back and forth at each other until the cops showed up at split us sent us on our separate ways and told us that we had to stay nice with each other. Or else we all get thrown in the cooler.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Kyle asked me

"We're gonna show 'em whose boss around here. At the dance tonight we're gonna talk with 'em and arrange a rumble." I told him

I walked off then and I assumed that the guy disbanded as well. I'm heading home to check on Anna. I love my sister but she worries me. She is always out doing something stupid and of course she's doing whatever with Amanda. My sister and my girlfriend are best friends and they are always in some mess. Last week they were hanging out with some Emrolds and the week before they got hauled into the station for driving without a license. My parents don't care what either of us do, that is probably why she lashes out, to get their attention.

Elsa's Pov

I was walking along the street, heading to the park. I was about to go in until I heard "Hey, emrold!", it was no one other than the top Crip himself, Hans westerguard.

"Me, you son of a bitch?" I yell back at him.

That clearly got him angry, so I started running. I usually dont run from those dicks but I know the rest of the gang isnt too far away. When I ran around the corner, jeff saw me running and the rest of the guys got up and started at the crips. We kept running back and forth at each other, then the cops showed up. They sen tus on our separate ways. We all head back to the davidson house, where peter , michael, and tony live.

"We gotta do something about those crips." josh said

"He's right. We cant just keep lettin' 'em get away without a scratch." Michael agreed.

"Well what can we do?" kirk asks

"We can fight. We have a rumble and show 'em whose the boss around here." I say

"Yeah. Tonight, at the school dance, we talk to those crips and get a rumble set." peter says

"So, we're all in?" I ask

"Hell, Yeah!" they all yell

"Good, and dress nice."peter says

"I'll come, but I'm not wearing no dress." I say

"Fine." peter stresses

I walked out of the house and headed to jessie's. Just then, I felt like something was starting tonight. Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon.

Anna's Pov

I was in my room with Amanda, getting ready for the dance. We were both so excited. This was my first dance since I'm a junior. The dances are only for the junior and seniors. The only reason I am regretting about tonight is going with Kyle. Lately, he's been really touchy feely with me and the other night he tried to rape me. The only reason he didn't was because we heard Hans come home. He told me that if I told Hans than he would kill me. So, I try to put on a smile and feel comfortable with Kyle for my own sake, but I would do anything to get away from him. I'm hoping tonight, he will be preoccupied to not notice me for a while. Maybe if i tell Amanda, she could help me.

"Amanda, can I tell u somehting?" I asked her

"Sure." Amanda replied

"The other night, when you and Hans went out, and I was here alone with Kyle, he tried... he tried to rape me." I said all this with my head down. I looked up and Amanda had a look of shock and rage mixed into one all over her face.

"Oh my God, Anna, why haven't you told Hans?"

"Cuz Kyle told me if I told Hans, he would kill me."

"Gosh." she just hugged me and didn't let go. She kept telling me comforting things like "it'll be ok" and "we'll figure something out". She stopped when we heard the boys walk in.

"Can you help me get away from him tonight?" I asked Amanda

"Of course I will, do you think I'm gonna let my best friend hang around a jerk like that?"

"No." I said with a little laugh

"Hey, ladies." Hans said

"Hey, Hans." Amanda said, getting up and giving him a peck on his lips

"Hey Anna." Kyle said, "You look hot." after he said this of course Hans gave him a glare and I looked weirded out. I was.

"Should we go." I said, trying to ignore Kyle's comment

"Yeah." my brother said. We walked down the stairs and out to the Hans's car. We drove in silence to the school. When we arrived Amanda and Kyle got out, before I could though, Hans held me back and told the others to go ahead with out us.

"Is something wrong with you and Kyle, Anna?" Hans asked me

"Nothings wrong." I said sheepishly

"I can tell that something is wrong between the two of you, I can see it in your eyes when your around him."

"I said its nothing."

"If he is hurting you in anyway then I don't want you to go out with him." Hans said

Of course now is when he doesn't want me to date him. After he already tried to threatened me to stay with him and not to tell Hans.I thought to myself

"I'm fine, Hans." I lied

"You sure?" I nodded, "Then lets go inside." he said

We head inside and the dance was already in full swing. Hans and I walked in and quickly found our dates. A slow song came on and Kyle whisked me away.

"You know you look really hot tonight." he said

"Cool it Kyle, you know that I hate you." I told him

"Oh, come on baby. I thought that tonight we could finish what we started the other night. Your parents are gone for the weekend aren't they?"

I immediately knew what he was talking about. "If you touch me then I'll tell Hans." I said through gritted teeth

"And if you do that then I either have to kidnap you and do what I will over and over again or I could kill you and make it look like an accident."

I got scared and tried to get away from him, but he just tightened his grip on me.

"You're not getting away that easy."

"You think so." an unfamiliar voice said. The next thing I knew Kyle was on the floor with a bloody nose.

Elsa's Pov

The gang and I just got to the school. We knew that the crips would be here and we started to look around for them. But michael, went to dance with Sandy since she was still in school even though he dropped out. We split up and I found one of the crips. He was holding onto his girlfriend, but she was trying to get away.

"You're not getting away that easy." the Crip guy said

"You think so." I said, then i punched him in the face and he was on the floor with a bloody nose.

Anna's Pov

"Thank you" I said to my rescuer

"No problem." she said

I looked at her and I think my heart just skipped a beat. I think hers did too by the way her eyes met mine.

"I'm Anna." I said

"Elsa." she returned, "Do you want to dance? Since, your date doesn't look like he can dance any time soon."

"I would love to." I answered

After we danced we started talking "You don't think I'm someone else." she said

"I know you are not." I said

"We haven't met before?"

"No, I would remember if we had."

"I felt like I knew something never before was gonna happen, but this is so much more."

"My hands are cold." I said and put my hands in hers and chuckled, "Yours are, too." She pulled my hand up to her cheek. "So warm."

Then she trailed her finger on my cheek, "So beautiful."

"Beautiful." I said softly

"It's so much to believe. You're not making a joke are you?" she asked

"I haven't learned how to joke that way. Now I know I never will." I said

Then she started to lean in and I did too, and when our lips met, it felt right. We were only kissing for a few seconds until we were pulled apart. I saw Hans slugging Elsa and Kyle was helping of course.

"Keep your hands off my sister." Hans said

Elsa looked shocked at this new batch of information. Some more boys that I have never seen before came to help Elsa They got her up and then a boy that looked a lot older went to walk with Hans. I tried to walk over to Elsa, but then kyle popped up and led me away.


	2. chapter 2 rumble plans

Elsa's Pov rumbleb

The guys helped me up and then peter went to talk to Hans about the rumble.

"What was that, dude?"David asked me

"Nothing." I said

"It sure didn't look like nothing." David pressured

"I just got into a little argument with that douche." I said

"Whatever you say." kirk said smugly and then peter came back

"Make sure you're all at the vacant lot by midnight." peter said

We all then went our separate ways, and I went to go find out where Anna lived. I have no intention of going to that war council.

Anna's Pov

"Did she hurt you." Kyle asked me

"Of course she didn't, Kyle. Be careful, it sounds almost like you care." I told him. Hans came back then.

"Get Anna home and be at the vacant lot on their side of town by midnight." Hans told Kyle

Kyle then led me out of the building and we started in our walk back to my house. It's a good thing that I only live a few blocks away and in no time we arrived at my front door. I got out my key and unlocked the door and walked in. When I went back to close the door, it was already close and locked. Before I could realize what was happening a hand appeared over my mouth and I was being hauled up the stairs. We reached my room and Kyle threw me onto my bed. Before I was able to get up and make a run for it he jumped on me and started to pull my dress up over my head. He then started taking his clothes off. I knew what was coming and in my head I was trying to figure out an escape plan. I was still lost in thought when Kyle was tugging at my bra and starting to pull down my underwear. I then kneed him where guys should not be kneed.

I grabbed my dress and pulled it over my head and ran for my life. I quickly unlocked the door and then a hand appeared on the door and I was tackled onto the ground and my dress was gone and Kyle was on top of me.

"Kyle don't you have to leave. It's 11:45." I told him while trying to get off of him

"You're right." he said. When I thought that I was finally safe, he saw I let my guard down and quickly pulled my underwear down and thrusted himself into me. He kept going harder for the next minute and I kept trying to get him off of me. He then pulled up and pick me up and carried me upstairs and locked me in my bedroom.

"We're not finished yet." he said through the door and then I heard his feet running down the stairs, the shuffle of clothes and the door opening and closing. I'm just glad that he forgot that we won't be finishing this tonight. Now I know what you're thinking. " Aren't you afraid your gonna get pregnant?" Well no I know I'm not gonna get pregnant because Kyle's been forcing me to take birth control pills for the past month.

I took a quick shower and pulled on some sweats. While I was getting my pants I heard a banging. I looked out my window and there was Elsa throwing pebbles against the window. I smiled when I saw her.

"I'm locked in here. The front door should be unlocked" I called and then I heard the door opening and closing, feet shuffling up the stairs, and then the door was pulled open and I ran into Elsa's arms.

"Hey." she said

"Hey." I replied with a smile as I pulled away. " What happened are you ok? My brother didn't hurt you bad did he?" I asked concern

"No, I'm perfectly fine now that I'm here with you." she said, "What happened to you? Why were you locked in here?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said

"Ok." she said. I looked down and then she pulled my chin up so my eyes would meet her gaze. I put my lips to hers and we just stood like that for a while, until we needed to pull away for air.

I think I love you." I said, "I know that it's crazy and we only just met but tonight I saw you and the world went away, tonight there was only you tonight."

"It's not crazy, I think I love you too." she said back, "Today all day I had this feeling that a miracle would happen and now I know that I was right because here you are."

I could only smile when she said this. I pulled her into another kiss and this time we fell onto my bed. It turned into a make out session, but we had to stop because we heard a car pull up.

"Shit." I said, "Hurry, you have to go out the window."

"Wait, when will I see you again?" she asked

"Tomorrow, meet me at the vacant lot, 12:00" I said

"I'll be there." she said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said, "Sleep well."

"When you dream, promise me that you'll dream of me." she said

"I will." I said as I was pushing her out the window.

"I love you." she said

"Yes. Oh, Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you elsa?"

"I love you to."

"I love you, Elsa." I said then I closed my window just in time to have Hans come through my door to check on me.

"Are you ok, Anna?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Cuz, that Emrolled attacked you." he said

"She didn't attack me, Kyle was not being nice so she came in and rescued me. Then we danced and that was it."

"Ok. But I still don't want you hanging around that Emrolled."

"Stop calling her a Emrolled. Her name is Elsa."

Hans just stared at me, and then a thought hit him, "What was Kyle doing?"

"He was just saying some things that I didn't like."

"What was he saying?" he asked

"I can't tell you." I said

That sent Hans over the edge and I guess he figured out that Kyle was doing something along the lines of what he actually did.

"You can tell me anything, Anna." he said

"No I can't." I said

"Why not?" he asked

"Cuz if I do he'll kill me." Oh shit, shit, shit. I'm dead.

Hans's going crazy now and he ran out of the room and is probably heading over to Kyle's house


	3. chapter 3

Anna's Pov

The next morning I woke up smiling because I remembered what happened the night before. I went downstairs to find hans already making breakfast. I sat down at the table and waited for hans to tell me of what he did the night before. I finally could not stand it and asked "Where did you go after you ran out of my room last?"

"kyle's" he answered

"What did you do to him, Hans?"

"Let's just say you and him are broken up."

"What?!" I asked surprised

"Anna, I know how much you hate him."

"Yeah. But, Hans, you can't just go around breaking up with boys for me. What did you do to him anyway?"

"I'm your brother, I'm just trying to protect you. I'll tell you that he will be in the hospital for the next week."

"Now, I like that." I told him. "Do you know everything he did to me."

"Yeah, I do. While I was pummeling him I made him tell me everything. Anna, I am so sorry he did that to you last night. He shouldn't have, you know that I never thought that he would do anything like that."

"I know, hans. Kyle was an ass and I should of told you, but I was just scared."

By now, Hans had finished making pancakes and a plate of them in front of me. He then sat across from me with another plate of pancakes in front of himself.

"I know you were. But that is over now and you are safe."

"Ok. So, anyway, when is the rumble."

"A week from today. And you are staying as far away from that as I can keep you."

"Alright. But, please try to not get to hurt."

"I'll try."

I then got up and put my empty plate in the sink. "I'm going over to Amanda's for a while." I told Hans.

"Ok. Be back soon, though."

"Ok."

I walked out the door and started walking to Amanda's. When I got there, Amanda answered the door still in her pajamas.

"Oh, hey, Anna." Amanda said groggily

"Hey, I need to talk to you." I said

She lead me up to her room and I told her everything about Kyle and what Hans did to him. I then started to get excited to see Elsa and I got really silly.

"I feel pretty and witty and gay, and I pity any girl who isn't me today" I said to Amanda, "See the pretty girl in that mirror there? Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!"

Amanda looked at me and thought I was crazy, then I think she figured it out.

"Who is she?" she asked

"She who?" I asked

"The guy or girl who you're in love with." she said smuggly

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I lied

"Anna, I know when you are lying. Now spill before I go tell Hans."

"You wouldn't."

"Ha! I knew you're in love. So who is she?"

"Her name is Elsa." I say shyly

"You don't mean Elsa Winters. The Elsa Winters that got hauled into the station when she was ten years old. The Elsa Winters that was hitting on Carrie and I at the drive in."

"Yes that Elsa. I'm sorry, Amanda. It just happened, I don't think she meant to fall in love either. Please, don't tell hans."

"Tell Hans that you are in love with one of the baddest crips there are?... Now why would I do that?" amanda said

"Thank you so much Amanda. What time is it?"

She looked over at the clock on her night stand and said "11:45"

"I gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"Umm... I promised Hans that I wouldn't stay too long and that I would run by the drugstore on the way home."

"Elsa?"

I took a deep breath and sighed "Yeah"

"Tell me everything when you get back from the drugstore."

"Ok. See ya later." I said and I headed towards the front door and began my walk over to the vacant lot. The walk took about twenty minutes and when I got to the lot Elsa was already there.

Elsa's Pov

I woke up that morning and I couldn't wait until I got to see Anna again. I threw some clothes on then went downstairs, said hi to jessie, and then went out the door. I was heading towards I was heading over to the jones house when I was stopped by josh.

"Hey, Elsa. We didn't see you at the war council last night." josh said

"Yeah, well I didn't feel like going to a stupid war council. So, when's the rumble?" I said as I got out a cigarette and lit it.

"It's a week from today at the lot."

"You might see me there, you might not."

"What's with ya, Elsa ? You're always excited about a rumble."

"I don't know, that dance last night just put some things into perspective." I started to walked away

"Like Anna westurguard?" josh called after me. I turned around and grabbed his shirt

"How do you know about her?" I asked him inches from his face

"You think no one saw you two making out that night?"

"Don't tell anyone. The guys won't get it and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Tell the guys what?"

"Thanks, josh."

"Are you headed to the jone's."

"Yeah. You heading there too?"

"I sure am, no place like peter's cooking."

"Got that right."

We walked to Peters , michael, and josh's place and when we got there the rest of the guys were there. peter was almost done with breakfast and everybody else was spread around the living room. kirk was still asleep on the couch, I decided it was time for him to wake up. I walked over to the couch and pushed kirk off. The whole room burst into laughter, kirk stood up and looked around dazed and confused.

"Food's ready!" peter yelled from the kitchen

We all ran into the kitchen, grabbed plates, and scooped eggs onto our plates. I looked at the clock and it said 11:00. I only had an hour until I was meeting Anna. I was planning on just spending the hour walking around, until I saw Josh flick a grin at me. I knew that he wasn't gonna just keep my secret, he was going to hold it over my head until the day I die. I then decided to stay here for the next hour, to keep an eye on josh.

*One Hour Later*

I'm leaving the house to go meet Anna, I'm just hoping that Josh won't give me up.

Anna wasn't there yet when I got to the lot. I waited for a few minutes until I heard the crunching of feet behind me. I turned around and smiled, I saw Anna standing there and looking as beautiful as I remembered.


	4. chapter 4

Anna's Pov

"Hi" I said as I came towards Elsa

"Hey" she said with a smile on her face. Now we're inches away and Elsa suddenly brings me into her and kisses me with so much passion. I immediately melted into her arms. I was the first to break.

"It's good to see you,to." I said

josh knows about us." she blurted out

"How?" I asked

"lucky guess."

"Well, now is probably the time to tell you that Amanda knows, too; again lucky guess."

"Guess we have some smart friends."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

Then she pulled me into another kiss and pulled me over to one of the old car seats in the lot. She layed me down and continued to kiss me until I pushed her off of me.

"Don't you thing someone will notice us making out here?"

"You're probably right, michael and kirk like to hang here a lot."

"So, where do we go?"

"I'll take you to my place, but we have to be as quiet as possibly. We have to go down the street and past the jones house." she said

"Ok. Let's go."

We both got up and Elsa led me down the street. We were almost in the clear until we heard the door of the jones house open behind us.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice called out. Elsa and I froze dead in our tracks and slowly turned around. When we fully turned around we saw that it was only Josh.

"Thank the Lord it's only you, Josh." Elsa said

"Hey, I said that I would keep you guys a secret and I am." Josh said, "I don't think we officially met, I am Josh Matthews." he said with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you Josh. I'm Anna Westerguard." I told him and did a small curtsey, I heard Elsa laugh a little at I and josh's sad version of an introduction.

"Keep them away from my place for a while ." Elsa said

"K, see you later, Elsa."

Skip walk to Jessie's*

"Here we are, jessie's, party every night."

"Really, I might need to get in on that."

"hahaha. You know I love you right?" she whispered to me

"Of course I do, and I love you." I replied

She took my hand and led me inside of Jessie's. She led me up a flight of stairs and stopped at the first door on the second floor. She opened the door and led me inside. She twirled me around and pulled me into a hug.

"I like your place." I told her

"I'm glad." she whispered in my ear, "Hey Jessie's having a party tomorrow night, why don't you come?"

"Definitely. Anything to get away from home right now."

"Cool. You wanna tell me anything. I am always here for you." she told me and took me to the bed. We just sat there staring at each other until I broke the silence.

"For the past month, Kyle, has been trying to rape me. He succeeded last night. Hans, he found out and Kyle's in the hospital for the next week." I look up and see Elsa in shock and rage, I continue, "Hans doesn't get it. He doesn't get that you can't just solve a problem by fighting or beating someone up. I understand why you guys want to have a rumble, but I don't like it." I finish and am almost in tears

"Anna." Elsa said and pulled me onto her lap, and started stroking my back

"I just don't know what to do anymore." I told her

"We could run away. I would run away with you."

"I would like that so much, Elsa. But, I don't just want to run away from my problems. If the moment comes where we have to run away to be together, though, I will run away with you." I said

"That's good. Hopefully that time won't come up though."

"Yeah. Oh, what time is it?" I asked her

"Almost four o'clock. Why?"

"Shit. I need to get home."

"Why don't you spend the night here?"

"You don't know how much I want to, Elsa, but Hans would freak if I don't get back soon. Who knows, maybe Amanda blew it already." I told her as I was heading towards the door.

"Fine. But at least let me give you a ride close to home. I don't want you getting jumped by Shepard's gang."

"Ok." I said with a smile

Skip Drive*

"Thanks again for the ride." I said to Elsa

"It is my pleasure to give my girl a ride." Elsa said

"I like the sound of that." I said as I leaned into he until I felt her lips on mine. She cupped my cheek and we just stayed there until she pulled back. We stared at each other for a minute before I decided it was time for me to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Jessie's." I told her.

"Can't wait." she said

I closed the car door and watched her drive away. All I could think of was the fact that I just spent hours with her. I kept walking and after a while I felt like I was being followed. I quickened my pace and I could now see my house at the end of the street. I was almost there when I felt someone grab my waist and pull me into the alley. My attacker started kissing my neck and put his hand up my shirt. I tried screaming but my screams were muffled by the hand over my mouth. I finally was able to pull his hand off of my mouth and screamed, "ELSA!" I knew she wouldn't hear me but someone would. I finally saw my attacker's face and of course it was Kevin Shepard.

"Kevin. get off of me." I said, using his name I got his attention

"Who are you?" he asked me, not releasing his hold of my crotch or my boob.

"I'm Westerguard's sister." I said

"Than that is even more reason for me to do this." he said as he began to rub me again.

"HANS!" I tried screaming. I then tried to knee him but he had a good amount of weight on me. I finally heard footsteps coming my way and started screaming again, "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" The next thing I know, Kevin is on the ground and Hans is standing in front of me, with a face full of rage.

"Anna...Anna answer me." Hans said. I stay silent out of shock. He shakes and yells in my face "Anna!"

"What!" I say almost like I can't remember anything that just happened. But I do, every second of it.

"Anna are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah now I am." I said as I give him the biggest hug a sister can give her brother. "Thanks, for saving me big bro.


	5. 5

When I got home that night I ran straight to my room and thought about everything that happened that day. Meeting Elsa at the lot, going to Jessie's, getting harassed by that guy, and then Hans saving me I remembered about Jessie's party tomorrow night. My plan is to tell Hans that I'm going to a party at some person's house and hope that he doesn't want to come or follow me. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning*

I woke up that morning the sun streaming through my window. I picked out my clothes for the day.

I wondered what I was going to do that day, but then I realized that it was Sunday and I had work. On Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, I work at the drugstore until 6:00. My shift doesn't start until 10:00 and it is 8:00 right now. I head downstairs and see Hans making breakfast again.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask him, "Weren't they suppose to get back last night?"

"Yeah, but the plane had trouble so they're stuck in New York for another week."

"Okay." I said as I sat down at the table, waiting for my breakfast to be put in front of me. A few minutes later I had a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. "Thanks, Hans. This looks really good." I told him as he got a plate for himself and sat across from me.

"You ok, Anna? You seem almost too happy." Hans said to me

"What are you talking about? I am perfectly fine. Do you have a problem that I am happy for a reason that is none of your business?"

"I guess not, well now I know that you're keeping something from me."

ShitI thought, I seriously need to watch what I say.

"Ok, you caught me. I am hiding something from you." I told him bravely

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you." I grinned.

"That's not fair, you said you had a secret. When you tell someone you have a secret you have to tell the person what the secret is."

"Fine." I told him as I tried to think of something to say. "I'm going to a party tonight at this person's house."

"Now, was that so hard? So whose house is it at?"

"You only want to know so you can crash it." I said

"Why would I want to crash a party?" Hans asked sarcastically

"You're not going to ruin my fun." I stated

"Ok, Ok, I wont go. But if you come home drunk or stoned you are in deep trouble."

"Ok." I looked at the clock and it said 9:30. "I gotta get to work. See ya later." I then waled out the door and made my way towards the drugstore. When I got there it was 10:01.

"Anna, you're late." my boss said

"What?! It's 10:01, that is not late." I argued back

"Yes, it is. Now go start your shift."

"Ugh."I said as I walked over to the cashier.

The day went by slowly and I only had two customers so far. By 3:00 I was basically dead. Then the bell above the door rang and I saw that it was jeff Curtis and David Randall.

"Welcome to Bert's Drugstore." I said to them. they both gave me a small nod.

I waited around while they were looking through the aisles. The the bell rang again and it was a bunch of Hans's friends. I knew that the next thing to happen was that the guys were gonna beat up the "Emrolleds".

"Can I help you guys with something?" I asked Hans's friends

"No, we can handle ourselves." one of them said

"What are you planning?" I asked them

"We're gonna give those Emrolleds a preview of what they're gonna get on Saturday."

"Not in here you're not. Actually they're not gonna get any preview at all. Period."

"Stay out of this girly." he said now in my face.

"How bout I tell that to Hans."

"Why would Hans listen to a little girly like you?"

"Cuz this girly's his sister and I will make sure to tell him that some of his boys are hurting his little sister. Didn't you guys hear what happened to Kyle?"

At the moment the guys looked scared. "They're not worth our time anyway. Come on guys." They walked out the door and out of the corner of my I saw the rack of potato chips sway back and forth.

"You guys can come out now, they're gone." I called out to the eavesdropping jeff and David.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that. We could've easily beat their sorry asses." David said

"Well excuse me for stopping a fight. I thought that it was clear that until the rumble you guys aren't allowed to fight each other." I said

"Yeah, you're right. Wait, how do you know about the rumble?" jeff said

"I'm Hans's little sister, I know these things. But please do not judge me for being my brother's sister. I honestly do not see you guys as Emrolleds, just people."

"No worries. We're not the judging type." David said

"Cool. So you guys better get going before they come back."

"Okay thanks. Wait, we never got your name." David said

"Your welcome and I'm Anna. If your guys ever need help again I work here on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays."

"Well see ya, Anna." the boys called from the door. Then I heard the bell over the door ring again and I knew that I was alone again.

Skip to end of shift*

I am finally getting off of work and I am heading over to Jessie's in a few hours. When I got home I saw that Hans wasn't here and I aimlessly walked around the house to make sure of it. When I checked all of the rooms, he was in none of them, I went up to my room and redid my makeup and all that. I still could not shake the thought that I was seeing Elsa again. Maybe we should tell her friends about us, I mean David and Josh seem really nice; and one guy already knows. But then again, word could travel back to my side of town and get to Hans. He would hurt Elsa if he knew the two of us, I don't know if I could live with myself knowing that Elsa got hurt because of me.

I shook the thought out of my head and decided to talk to Elsa about it tonight. I checked the clock and it said 8:00. I wanted to be getting there around 9, 9:30. I had another hour to kill, I was wearing the same thing as this morning. I wanted so much to go now, but I knew I had to wait. I called Amanda and we talked for a while; this was our conversation:

"Hey, Mandy!" I said

"Hey, Anna. Whatcha up to?" Amanda said

"Oh, nothing. I was just bored and decided to call my bestie."

"Aww, I feel loved."

"So what you up to?"

"Same as you, nothing."

"Boring night, then." I said

"I'm going to a party later wanna tag along?" Amanda asked me

"Where is it?"

"This guy Jessie's place."

"Really?! I'm already going there in a little bit." I told her shocked, well I guess I will have her to talk to if I can't find Elsa.

"So how'd you know about the party?" Amanda asked

"Elsa lives in the building. She asked me to come tonight." I told her, "How'd you know about it?"

"I've always known about them, my older brother used to go all the time before he o.d. I just always wondered what they were like."

"I'm guessing that Hans doesn't know you're going." I said

"No. He would be so mad at me if he realized I was going to Jessie's. I'm guessing he doesn't know about you going either?"

"He knows I'm going to a party, just not where."

"Nice. So I gotta get finished getting ready. I'll see ya there?"

"Definitely. See ya there."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock again, 8:45. Yes! I get to leave soon! I grabbed a ten dollar bill just in case I needed it. I looked at myself once more before heading out the front door.

A million thoughts raced through my head on my walk their. Luckily I live in the smallest town ever, so the walk wasn't that long. I thought about what Elsa said to me yesterday, about running away. I don't know if I could ever run away from my life, but if that is the price to pay to be with Elsa forever I'll gladly run away with her. I hadn't realized how close I was to jessie's until I heard the music and cheers down the street. I picked up my pace, longing to be there already. I reached the front door and just let myself in.

What I saw was chaos, and I loved it. For years I have wanted to live on the wild side, and now I finally get a taste of that life. I began searching the crowd for Elsa, I thought I spotted her near the bar. I walked over, taking in my surroundings of beer and craziness. There was a corner near the back of the room, where there was a crowd of people lost in smoke and they looked stoned. I got closer to the bar and saw that it was Elsa, and she was talking to someone. I did not recognize the person, he was dressed similar to Elsa; jeans, plain tee-shirt, and a leather jacket. His hair was messed up and it was a darker shade of blonde than Elsa's. I walked up behind Elsa and jumped on her back.

"Hey there." I whispered into her ear. I jumped off and she turned around to face me. As soon as she turned around she was dragging me upstairs. When we reached her door she pulled me in and smashed her lips to mine. This kiss was full and passion and said I missed you, never leave me again. We only pulled away from each other for air. She pulled me towards her so our foreheads met.

"I missed you so much today." she said

"I did, too. I was dying today to see you." I told her, "Who was that you were talking to?"

"That was Jessie. He was telling me that we have to be cutting the parties down for now, 'cause the coppers have been getting a little nosey lately."

"Oh. I guess Jessie isn't too happy about that." I said Elsa pulled me into another kiss, but this one was full of lust. She pushed me down onto the bed and pushed me down as far as I would go into the bed. Then she sat up and pulled her shirt off. I sat there admiring her figure, then I pulled her back down to me. She started to put her hand up my shirt when the door flew open.

"Oh, golly, Elsa!" I heard. Elsa and I pulled apart to see Josh and Kirk standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elsa asked them agitated

"We got into some trouble." Josh said

"What kind of trouble?" Elsa asked them

"I killed a crip." Kirk said, as he said this I shot my head up.

"Do you know his name?" I asked him and Kirk and Josh looked at me for the first time.

"I think it was Charlie." Josh said

"Okay, that's fine then. I didn't like Charlie much." I said then I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"This isn't good you guys." Elsa said

"I know that's why we came to you, we figured that you could help us get out of this mess." Josh said

"Fine." I felt Elsa get off the bed. I sat back up and watched as she pulled out a shirt for Josh to put on since his was soaking wet.

"Okay, there's a train leaving at midnight going to Windrixville, but jump off the train before it stops. As soon as you get there go straight to the abandoned church on top of the hill. You can't miss it. Get enough supplies to last you guys a week. I'll be there in a few days to check on you guys. Take this." Elsa said as she handed kirk a gun.

"Why would we need this?" kirk asked

"You won't it's just in case something happens." Elsa said, "I can only give you twenty dollars right now. It'll buy what you need but maybe not for the whole week."

"I can help, here. Take it." I said as I pulled out my ten dollars I thought I might need. "Now you'll have enough for the week."

"Thank you guys so much." Josh said

"No problem." Elsa and I said in unison.

"Oh and sorry about walking in on you guys before." Josh said

"No worries." Elsa said

"Oh, I didn't catch your name." josh said to me.

"I''m Anna." I said as I shook his hand, "Now get out here you guys."

"Thanks again. Bye!" kirk said, then the two ran out the door.

"They're good kids. How did they get rapped up in all of this?" I asked Elsa.

"I don't know, but I just hope that they'll be fine."

"Yeah, I do too."

"Now, where were we?" Elsa asked me as she turned to face me.

"I think just about here." I said as I kissed her lips. She pushed me back on to the bed and I felt her hand go back up my shirt. I pushed her away then.

"What's wrong?" Elsa said

"We shouldn't be doing this now. The timing is a little off."

"Ok. If you want to wait, I can wait too."

I smiled up at Elsa, I sighed, "I should be going."

"No. Please stay here the night."

"I wish I could, but I need to get home before Anna comes looking for me. Especially after Charlie, he's gonna be even more on edge."

"A few more minutes please?" Elsa looked at me with a pleading face that I could not deny.

"Ten more minutes, then I need to leave." I said

Elsa smirked then pushed me back down onto the bed. Her lips met mine and stayed like that until she rolled us so that we were both on our sides and looking at eachother. Elsa pulled me into her chest and kissed my forehead. I could here the soft beat of her heart and I fell asleep in her arms, listening to it.


End file.
